This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. SPECIFIC AIMS Melanoma is one of the most common tumors affecting humans and the deadliest of skin cancers. In 2006, an estimated 62,000 Americans were diagnosed with melanoma, with an estimated mortality incidence of 79001. And although 5 year survival rates for disease diagnosed at the localized stage are favorable, the 5 year survival rates for regional and distant metastases are a dismal 64% and 16%, respectively. Current standard of care for malignant melanoma includes surgical excision and sentinel lymph node (SLN) biopsy for staging purposes.